The Insane Princess
by Paige Knight
Summary: The life of The Insane Princess and The Jackal before they became the vicious ghosts. and What happened to make Ryan Kuhn want to die when it came to the fire of Borinwood Asylum? Who was The Insane Princess? How did she dies? and what was her connection to Borinwood Asylum and The Jackal himself Ryan Kuhn? read to find out.


**This is a one shot story of a made up character The Insane Princess. Told from her point of view, Ryan Kuhn's Point of view and her capturers point of view. I only own The Insane Princess (Drew Rhysus) no copy right intended. **

* * *

"I am a collector of many things, but one thing I have dedicated my life's work to is collected the earth bound spirits, maybe better known to you as ghosts" said Cyrus Kriticos on a voice recording, that was been listened to by the man who helped him collected the thirteen ghosts for his collection. "As you know Dennis, I chose thirteen ghosts of two fit the black zodiac and one to keep another under my control, on the video in front of you is the profile of the thirteen ghosts and who they were in life explained by me" again said Cyrus voice on the voice recorder that Dennis was playing to Cyrus's nephew, and his two children and their nanny. Who had inherited the fortunes of Cyrus and his collection of thirteen ghosts.

Dennis put the video in the machine, so that the four occupants could learn of the thirteen ghosts that are locked in the basement of the house and could potentially be release if someone is daft enough to trigger the machine off.

"The First Born son I chose the ghost of little Billy Michaels. As a human he was a ten year old boy obsessed with Cowboys. His parents thought it was all just a harmless phase, until the day when a neighbour boy taunted Billy in a dual, but Billy's toy cap gun was no match for the steal tip arrow that took his life. For Jimmy Gambino gambling was his life and death, the son of a jockey, he spent his days at the track instead of school and his nights gambling. Eventually he opened his own betting business, his flaw of never being able to turn down a bet caught the attention of Larry "the figure" Vatelo, who bet him on a boxing match, Jimmy with the need to with hold his reputation shook hands with Larry and sealed his fate. When Jimmy's fighter was knocked out, Jimmy fated, when he had awoke, Larry had come to collect his winnings, but Jimmy was cleaned out. So Larry decided to make an example of him, several actually. Larry cut Jimmy up into small pieces, wrapping them in cellophane and throwing them into the ocean, his tortured soul was just what I need to become The Torso" Dennis paused the video letting them take in what they had heard, as it seemed they were still in denial.

"Susan LeGrow was my choice for The Bound Women, born with a silver spoon in her mouth, she got everything she wanted, her parents were the richest in town so that naturally made Susan the most popular girl at school, she left a long list of broken hearts during her school years, her parents and friends she would live to regret it, well they were half right. On the night of the senior prom, Chet found his prom queen in the arms of another man, the next day the other man was found clubbed to death and Susan was missing. Two weeks later her body was found buried beneath the fifty yard line on the football field. Chet was found guilty of her murder and his final words were "The bitch broke my heart so I broke her neck". My choice for The Torn Prince is Royce Clayton, a star school baseball player, he was challenged to a drag race by bad boy Johnny, Royce accepted unaware that Johnny had tampered with the breaks of his little sweetheart. Royce held his own for the first half mile, but lost control of his car, in his attempt to escape the rolling car he got his foot caught and was dragged beneath the car. His body was buried in a plot over looking his beloved baseball field"

Dennis paused the video again, looking at the four in front of him plus the Lawyer Ben Moss, all of them looking shocked that Cyrus had a collection of ghosts, neither one of them expecting their to be thirteen tortured souls to be trapped here for something to display.

"Do you guys get it yet, there is The First Born Son, The Torso, The Bound Women and The Torn Prince. four of the thirteen ghosts each one worse that the last"

"Next we have The Angry Princess, known as Dana Newman, she was gifted with beauty but cursed with the inability to see it, combined with a string of abusive boyfriends. She got a job in a surgery, where she was paid in noise jobs, breast implants and other unnecessary procedures. One night when she was in the clinic alone she tried to move an imperfection that went horribly wrong leaving her blind in one eye, she gave up on beauty after that and mutilated herself in a bath tub, people who knew her said she was as beautiful in death as she was in life. The Pilgrimess in life was known as Isabella Smith, she moved to New England looking for a new life, but when she got there the tight knit town outcast her, a few days after she arrived their life stock mysterious started to die, the local preacher accused Isabella of being a witch, an accusation which Isabella denied, the preacher soon fell ill and died, the towns people chased Isabella in a farm house and set it on fire, but a few minutes later she crawled from the wreckage unharmed and without a single burn upon her skin. The towns people locker in the stocks, were children stoned her, women cursed her and men spat on her, for Isabella the humiliation was worse than the pain, she eventually gave into the starvation" said the video showing pictures of what the ghosts were like in the lives, while also using the pictures to help explain what had happened to them.

"The Great Child and Dire Mother are a pair of unusual ghosts, and for this I chose the spirits of Harold and Margaret Shelburne. Margaret grew to a mere three feet tall, her own mother would dress her as a doll, but she didn't care as long as she was accepted, she soon joined Jimbo's carnival, life was awful as an attraction for paying customers to look at, one night when she was cleaning the donkey pen, she was raped by the tall man, giving birth to her own off-spring, Harold. She never stopped spoiling him, even as he grew to the point where he never got out of dipars. One night as a crawl joke on Harold, some of the carnival men kidnapped Margaret, by the time Harold had found her she had suffocated, Harold was furious at what happened and took hold of an axe, attacking all the carnival workers, display what was left on for all paying customers to see. When Jimbo found out what happened he had Harold mutilated beyond imagination. My choice for The Hammer is George Markley, a hard working black smith, until a local man called Nathan accused him of stealing and threatened to kick him out of the town, George knowing he was innocent stood up to Nathan, in retaliation Nathan killed George's wife and children, resulting in George brutally killing Nathan and his gang with his black smiths hammer. The towns people dragged George back to his shop and tied him to a tree, where they drove rail road spikes through his body and as a last insult to him, they cut of his hand off and sew his hammer in it's place" said the video recorder, on the three ghosts, none of them releasing that ghost number four was missing.

"For The Juggernaut I chose the ghost of serial killed Horace the breaker Mahoney, born over sized and disfigured, his mother abounded him, he spent his childhood as an outcast and his father put him to work in the junk-yard, crushing and destroying old cars, when is father died, with no parent to guide him Horace snapped. He took two hitch-hikers back to his junk-yard and tore them apart with his bare hands, and feeding what was left to his dogs. His M.O was to take hitch-hikers and toe his victims back to the junk yard, and would break every bone in their body, his luck ran out when he brought a female cop back to the junk yard, she called for back up, three cops were killed when Horace broke free from his hand cuffs, in took many police officers releasing nearly fifty rounds of ammo into him and another clipping just to make sure. I chose the tortured spirit of Ryan Kuhn as The Jackal, born to a prostitute, he grew up with an appetite for the female body, he became a wild and cunning sexual predator, attacking raping and occasionally murdering strays and prostitutes in the night, seeking treatment Ryan committed himself to Borinwood Asylum. He eventually went insane scratching so violently at the walls is figure nails were torn completely off, the doctors put him a straitjacket when he attacked a nurse and tightened it whenever he acted out contorting his limbs horribly, in a last attempt to escape he gnawed through his straitjacket, the doctors put his head in a cage and locked him in the basement where he came to hate anything human, cowering and screaming madly wherever approached. When a fire broke out at the Asylum, Ryan chose to stay behind and meet his deserved fate, and one more person" When the tape when off, Dennis looked at the timings and released there was still a couple of minutes left. Knowing Cyrus was unlikely to waste that time he left it playing.

"Drew Ryhsus, was a young lady who was held in her room most of her life before her fathers new wife committed her to Borinwood Asylum, where she like Ryan Kuhn scratched at the walls so violently he figures became like claws. She became a close friend of Ryan, and whenever he escaped from his sell he went to her. She was murdered by a doctor, one night, who injected her with a deadly poison when Ryan was using the bathroom, When he returned he saw what the doctor did to her and caught her as she collapsed, her last words, were to Ryan saying the three words she always wanted to tell him. The poison she was injected with would close off her air ways, slowly suffocating her, like someone had held a hand over her mouth and nose. After her death she murdered the doctor who killed her in cold blood, and viciously attacked every but Ryan who entered her old room. watching over the one person she connect with. I found Drew Rhysus as the perfect choice for The Insane Princess, and my only fail-safe plan against Ryan Kuhn or The Jackal" was the last thing on the tape, none of them noticing that only twelve ghosts were mentioned instead of thirteen as mentioned.

**Drew Rhysus POV**

I was eight years old when my mother died, my father locked me in my bedroom and wouldn't let me out despite me screaming and scratching at the door and walls, he only opened the door to bath me and to bring me clean clothes and food, this carried on for years, when my father remarried, she didn't like me saying, my long black hair and pale skin didn't fit with what she had planned and said I wasn't up to her standards, so when my father was at work she took me to the local Asylum, Borinwood, when I was fifteen. That's where I spent the rest of my life. While there I met another inmate, He was a few years older than me, he had shoulder length black hair and hair guards following him, for some reason.

When someone told me about him telling me his name was Ryan and to stay away from him as he committed himself after he attacked, raped and occasionally murdered them, but there was something about him that was intriguing. When I was attacked by a male inmate, with short blond hair and blue eyes, he held me against a wall, chocking me, it was just starting to fade to black when someone grabbed the man from behind pulling off me, when I fell to the ground and was catching my breath, I looked up to see Ryan, he knelt down besides me looking at me in a weird way, I wasn't sure whether to be afraid of him, I chose the opposite and smiled at him thanking him for what he did with a kiss on the cheek.

Me and Ryan had gotten to know each other well, I knew he was a rapist but he never tried that one me, but did the opposite, helping me, like I was his personal protectee. I remember when he escaped, he stole the keys from one of the night workers, and found my room, he stayed with me the entire night, when he first did this he just sat in the chair opposite my bed watching me. I woke up one night and seen him there, he was about to leave but I asked him to stay with me, moving over so he could sleep. Once when he got caught they locked him in his room for the entire day, where he continued to shout the same thing over and over again. "Bring her to me, Bring my Drew to me" was what he continuously shouted. They finally took me to him, when I entered the room they quickly locked the door and he hugged me tightly, I had to ask him to release the hug, he did with a smile, and we just talked that day.

A few years later, our rooms were next door to each other, and my fingers had become like claws, from where I had one of my mental break downs, by this time I was twenty four, and this would be my final home, and the the last thing I would see was Ryan. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night, the doctors let me and Ryan share a room, where we would just talk and tell each other scary stories. When Ryan went to the bathroom I was lying on the bed waiting for him to return, a doctor came into the room and pulled me off the bed, holding me tightly and holding something to my neck, that's when Ryan walked back in, he stopped in his tracks and glared daggers at the doctors, the two had an argument and when Ryan didn't bow down to his wishes, the doctor injected me with the contents of the syringe.

He let me go after that and walked out the room like nothing happened, I felt as if my air ways were blocked, I coughed and suddenly felt my legs get weaker, and I fell forward, Ryan ran towards me and caught me just before I hit the floor, I held my throat as he held me, tears starting to appear in both of our eyes, as my lips turned blue and my skin went even more paler than before, I felt cold. I knew I wasn't going to make it, so I used my last breaths to tell Ryan how I felt for him, breaking my heart and I knew I was going to break his.

As I ghost I was bound to the Asylum where I watched over Ryan, and killed the doctor that killed me, since I was a ghost and angry one at that I was going to get my revenge since they kept Ryan locked up all the time now, in my old room. I used my claws to slowly and painfully kill the doctor who killed me to make Ryan's life miserable from every angle. After Ryan left my old room, and moved to another one, I refused to let anyone settle there, so I attacked each and everyone of them, as viciously as I could.

**Ryan Kuhn POV**

I remember the day, I met her, even the day I lost her. I was a rapist and sometimes murdered the women I attacked. But when I first saw this girl, something about her was different, when I stopped the other guy Damon I think his name was from hurting even more than he already had. I pulled him off and then went to her, most of the other inmates were watching with interest and the guards that were following me stood by watching ready to pull me away if I tried anything. I checked she was okay, I was surprised when she kissed my cheek after saying thank you, after everything I had done to women that was the last thing I expected from her.

Over the next few days we got to know each other, a kind of friendship, she wasn't afraid of me like everyone else was, she seen the good side of me and when I was with her, I showed I could be good and not just an animal that everyone called me, for the first time I saw something good about wanting a cure to my odd taste for women. She was the first women I didn't have the urge to do anything to. When I escaped from my cell for the first time, I stole the keys and went to her room, I sat in the chair across from her bed and watched her as she slept, so peaceful and calm, such a beautiful women shouldn't have been through all the things she has, hell she shouldn't be here.

It had been a few years since we had gotten to know each other, she caught me one night when I snuck in to her room, I was about to leave when she asked me to stay and she moved over so I could lye next to her on the bed. Weird how she trusts me to stay with her and not leave, a few months later, I got caught and they locked me in my room, I shouted constantly the same thing over and over again. "Bring her to me, Bring my Drew to me" was all I constantly shouted. They finally did what I asked and let her into my room, I hugged her until she asked me to let go because she couldn't breath, I apologised and we spent the rest of the night talking, telling jokes, our dreams if we ever got out here, family, and stories, made up of course.

My room had been moved so I was next door to Drew's, I always looked forward to Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights as they were the nights when we got to share a room, during her mental break down, she scratched so much at the walls, her entire finger tips were claw like. I remember I had to calm her down, it took a while but it worked, and she fell asleep in my arms that night, I watched her sleep, always so peaceful and innocent, although I knew she wasn't she trusted me enough to tell me why her father locked her in the same room.

The night I remember the most was the Wednesday night my life changed forever, We were in Drew's room telling each others our worst fear, I went to the bathroom and when I came back, the doctor who had a crush on her and hated me, was holding her tightly in his grip and holding a syringe to her neck, he kept saying that one way or another he was going to get what he wanted and that was Drew. When I said that I wasn't going to do what he wanted out of respect and love for her. That's when he said if he could have her then no one could and he injected her with the contents of the syringe, and left, I ran to her when she fell forward, I caught her lowering her down carefully, so she didn't hurt herself. She was holding her neck, and coughing, worry was in her eyes, she was growing paler, and weaker, her blossom pink lips turned an icy blue. She was going colder by the second, she smiled at me and with heavy breaths she said her last words, and closed her beautiful chocolate brown eyes for the last time. Those words she spoke echoed in my ears ever since then.

I got worse after her murder, I attempted to do good for her, but ended up attacking a nurse that looked like her, the nurse survived but would end up with last scars both visible and emotionally. After that I was put in a straitjacket, and they tightened it every-time I acted out, like Drew I scratched at the walls until my figures were like claws, my little way of remembering her, weird but it's how I do it. I gnawed through my straitjacket, and again attacked someone, this time they got fed up and put a full body straitjacket on me and then a cage on my head, locking me in the basement, where I came to hate everything human, but still remember Drew, how she was there for me, how she was killed in cold blood and the last words she said to me before fading into everlasting darkness. I still feel her around, trying to help me, but all I want is to see her again and tell her what I should have long ago.

A fire broke out in the Asylum, it was a choice for me, to let the doctors and nurses take me outside to safety, or stay behind and get my deserved fate. I chose to stayed behind and meet my deserved end, the good side was I was going to be with her again, Drew and we would haunt this old soon to be derelict Asylum together, as the vicious ghosts. As the fire reached me, as hid in the corner and waited for my end, as the fire started to move up my body from my legs I screamed in agonizing pain, before I closed my eyes and thought of her. When I opened then I saw her, kneeling next to me, trying to calm me and my pain. I said the four words that held the answer the three she said almost two years ago before she died "I love you too".

**Readers POV**

After the house or Basileus's Machine was destroyed, The Jackal caught up with his beloved Insane Princess, and took hold of her hand, phasing away together, to travel the world, and to return to the place where they are at their happiest, the place the met, the place they died, the place they haunt and their final resting place. Borinwood Asylum, they haunt every part of it, and attack anyone who enters five particular parts of Asylum, The Garden, Drew's room, Ryan's cell and their bodies final resting place, the little cemetery. The people who have survived the attacks of the Asylum say they were clawed by invisible forces, was seemed sweet but vicious while the other was insane and evil. Recent research shows, 28 people have been killed there since the death of Drew Rhysus and Ryan Kuhn, 12 females and 16 males including the nurse Ryan killed and the doctor Drew clawed to death. Borinwood has been labelled as one of the most haunted places to go.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. The Jackal is one of my favourite ghosts from Thir13en Ghosts, he is pretty cool. Any way I though I would do this and see what you guys think. **


End file.
